The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, an information providing apparatus and an information providing method, and a program thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, an information providing apparatus and an information providing method, and a program thereof for controlling the reception of TV programs.
Personal computers each equipped with a tuner board have gained widespread acceptance in the past few years. These PCs are capable of receiving broadcast TV programs from a provider and displaying images of the received TV programs on their monitor accompanied by sounds.
One disadvantage of such personal computers is that if broadcast channel assignments are changed on the side of the provider, the user at each personal computer must change the necessary PC settings. This can be a bothersome, time-consuming chore.